Taking A Chance On Love
by Cat414
Summary: Roxy Summers moves to L.A for a fresh start. A chance encounter with a man named Lee Christmas and the rest as they say is history. Disclaimer: I don't own expendables. Read and review please, for warning this is M rated.
1. Chapter 1

_Taking A Chance On Love_

_Chapter 1: Starting Over_

'Number four River Road, Los Angeles, California.' Roxy thought over and over again in her head as she drove toward her new house. Letting it sink in, that she was moving on in her life to start anew.

She parked on the street to leave room for the moving truck to park in the driveway, she sat staring at the house itself until a face came into view.

"The place is already sold, if you were looking to buy it. The new owner is moving in today." A lady with brown hair and hazel eyes told her.

Roxy smiled, "I am the new owner." she said and got out of her car, going around the hood so they could talk properly.

"You don't say?" The lady asked, looking her over before smiling. "I'm Kristy Barnes," Kristy said and put out her hand, Roxy shook it as she continued on. "My husband Henry and I live next door." pointing to number three.

"Roxy Summers, it's nice to meet you." Roxy said in turn, and looked over the roof of her car at the river beyond.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kristy asked following her gaze.

"Yes, it is." she replied before opening the car door for her purse and one of the many boxes piled on the back seat.

"Need any help?" Kristy offered looking at the boxes.

"Sure, grab a box." Roxy said and a laughed a little, Kristy did too.

Inside the ladies put the boxes in the rooms as per the label, and went back again for more, repeating the process until the car was empty.

Kristy went into the kitchen where Roxy had started putting away her dishes.

"Wow, this kitchen is beautiful!" Kristy exclaimed, her eyes going over every detail; from the birch wood to the double ovens, and of course the big island in the middle of the room.

Roxy raised an eyebrow, "You've never seen it before?" she asked.

Kristy shook her head, "The man who used to live here was more of a loner, never had anyone over. Not to mention he was kind of paranoid, hence the tall fencing out back." she replied.

Roxy went to have a look, and nodded to herself. "The fence is higher than everyone elses." she commented and shortly after her cell phone rang.

"Hey, Roxy Summers here." she answered.

"Roxy, it's David from Big Movers. We got a problem." he told her.

"What kind of problem?" she asked nervously, she hoped it wasn't too bad. These guys had all her furniture and some more boxes that couldn't fit in her car.

"Our's truck's broken down, they're sending another one but we're going to be roughly thirty minutes later than planned." he explained, his tone full of sympathy.

"Alright, that's fine. I'll give you guys an extra bonus when the job's done." she said, they didn't paid overtime.

"Great, I'll see you later. Bye." he said and hung up, as did she.

Roxy sighed being behind schedule was frustrating but half an hour wasn't too bad, she'd deal with it.

"Everything alright?" Kristy asked, she hadn't been listening but Roxy looked upset.

"Yeah, the truck's just going to be late is all." she said, and headed back to the dishes.

"Leave the dishes, I'll take you for pizza. My treat, think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood gift." Kristy told her, and who was Roxy to argue with that.

Kristy drove and filled Roxy in on the rest of the people on the block.

"House one is Phil, young man just moved in last month to start working at the dental center over on Fifth Street. House three is Mr. Green, he's retired and keeps to himself. House four is Melissa or as I like to call her 'The Chatter Box.' She never stops talking but her heart's in the right place. Saving the best for last is number five, Ruby's house. She's the kindest single mother I've ever known, two kids both mid-teens in high school." she explained and pulled into Carlos Pizza.

"Wow, you know a lot about your neighbors." Roxy commented hoping out of the car.

"I'm all about information, how about you?" Kristy replied as they walked inside.

"Kristy, found us a new face." the man behind the counter said.

"Yep, just moved to the first river block. Roxy Summers meet Charlie Pike." Kristy said introducing the two.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Roxy." he said smiling, Roxy nodded. "Usual order Kristy?" he asked his friend.

"You got it." she replied and the two ladies when to sit on the bar stools at the counter to wait.

"I moved here to work at the Beautiful Bakery as a dishwasher." Roxy said answering Kristy's earlier question.

"Ah, a new worker for BB's. A word of advice; clean like you've never cleaned before." she told her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Roxy said, though she knew what she was doing, the manager had made sure of that during the interview.

They got the pizza and a big bottle of pop. Back at the house they ate standing at the island, the pepperoni pizza was the best Roxy had ever had in her life.

"Thanks for the pizza, this is sooo good." she said taking another slice.

"Don't mention it." Kristy said and went on eating her own.

Roxy liked Kristy; she was relaxed and laid back, whereas Roxy herself was nervous and a little uptight.

A horn sounded from the driveway indicating that the truck had arrived, they went to go meet it.

"Hey David, Cody." Roxy greeted, and introduced Kristy.

"Hey Roxy, Kristy. Lets get moving all this inside." David said, and lifted up the door on the trailer.

Between the four of them it didn't take too long, Roxy gave them the extra money, and they headed off for their next job.

"Would you like me to stay and help you unpack?" Kristy asked.

"Alright, you take the dining room and I'll go back to the kitchen." Roxy replied.

"Deal." she said and went off in the dining room.

A while later they did the living room together, Kristy unpacking and putting things away with Roxy's direction, while unpacked some boxes of her own.

A few hours later they were done and Roxy's new house was set up and all ready to go.

"Phew! What a day." Kristy said and streched her muscles.

"Yes it was, thank you for all your help." Roxy said and pulled a circular tin from her pantry, handing it to her.

"You're welcome." she said and peeked inside the tin seeing cookies. Kristy licked her lips before she could stop herself, she loved cookies!

"I'd better get home, but here's my number. Call if you need anything." she said, handing her one of her husband's business cards.

"Thanks, I will." Roxy said and followed her to the door.

"See you around." Kristy told her.

"Yeah, bye." she said and closed the door after she left.

There was still some unpacking left to do in the bedroom but it could wait, Roxy felt like getting out for tonight before she started working tomorrow.

Lee Christmas and his friends were celebrating after another job was completed; he had a good view of the door and when a pretty, little, brunette walked through it, he didn't even hear what Barney had just said until he shouted at him.

"Lee, get the next round!" Barney yelled to get his second in command's attention.

Lee torn his gaze from the lady as much as he didn't want to, and looked at Barney.

"Fine, no need to yell." he said irritated and on over to the bar. "Another round." he told the bartender and while he waited he spotted the girl again.

She was now seated at a smaller table near the pool table, her leather jacket rested on the back of her chair and a navy blue long sleeve top made her long brown hair really show.

"Here you go." The bartender told him. Lee grabbed the drinks and went back to the table, handing them out.

"Go talk to her." Barney told him, taking a swig.

"She's probably already got a boyfriend." Lee said drinking some of his own beer.

"Always negative, I'll bet you a beer she's single." Barney said, feeling lucky.

"You're on." he said getting up with his drink and going over to her, she was racking up the balls on the pool table.

"Hey, how about a partner?" he asked with a smile.

"Hi, why not." she said and handed him a pool stick.

"Lady's first." Lee commented gesturing for her to go first.

She did and made a good break sinking a solid ball; she went again, but missed her target giving Lee a shot.

He sunk one, "I'm Lee Christmas." he said introducing himself, and went on to sink another ball before it was her turn again.

"Roxy Summers, you come here often?" she said sinking two of her balls in one shot. Lee was impressed, she knew her game.

"Nice to meet you, often enough. Let me ask you a question; do you have a boyfriend?" he said just going for it, he had nothing to lose.

"You're bold that's for sure, no. How about you?" she replied.

"Nope, what do you say winner gets the loser's phone number?" He said, lining up his shot.

"Alright, you got a bet." she said and tied up her hair, making Lee miss his shot, she laughed and sipped her drink.

'I've already lost one bet, I don't need to lose another one.' Lee thought and gave it his best shot but Roxy won in the end.

She was grinning and held out her hand, he wrote his number out on a napkin and gave it to her.

"Good game." he said finishing off his beer.

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you around." she said finishing her drink, and going for her jacket. Lee didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Stay a while, I could buy you a drink." he offered smiling working his charm.

"That's sweet but I have to go, work in the morning and all that." she said, and added, "I promise to call you tomorrow."

"Perfect, good night Roxy." he said nicely.

"Good night Lee." she told him slipping on her jacket and heading out.

Lee got a beer for Barney and went back to the table.

"So she is single, did you get her number?" Barney teased.

"For your information, I gave her mine. She promised to call me tomorrow." he told him.

"You're loosing your touch." he stated.

"I will stab you one day." Lee told him, anger in his tone.

"What's her name?" he asked curious.

"Roxy Summers." Lee replied.

He thought about her all night, so much he didn't get a lot sleep. Each time he closed his eyes all he could see was her face, he wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please keep them coming, much appreciated.**_

_Chapter 2: First Day First Call_

'Beautiful Bakery wasn't kidding about the beauty.' Roxy thought looking up at the building.

The huge sign for the store glowed in the morning sunlight making it shine silver, actually silver was the main colour scheme, from the handles on the doors to the packaging for their products.

She went inside and up to the counter, a woman about her age stood behind it with a smile on her face regardless of the early hour.

"Hello, my name is Roxy Summers. I start work today as the dishwasher." Roxy informed her.

"Of course, Dennis said you were starting today. I'm Ellen, right this way." Ellen said raising the counter for her to come through.

They went through the swinging door that lead to the kitchen, a man in an apron was busy pounding some dough on one of the counters and he didn't look up when they passed by just kept working.

Ellen showed her to the back office where Roxy could keep her purse and gave her a shirt with the company logo on it. Roxy pulled it on over her own t-shirt and then was introduced to the baker.

"Richy this is Roxy, Roxy meet Richy our baker and boss when Dennis isn't here." Ellen said gesturing her hands between the two of them, before going back out front as the bell over the door chimed signaling a customer.

"Roxy, get to work on those dishes." Richy ordered not even looking at her.

"You got it." she said going over to the sink and got busy washing and scrubbing. Roxy didn't mind the rudeness she was new after all, newbies aren't treated the best on their first days anyways.

At lunch time Roxy was granted a break, grabbing her free drink and one free pastry, she went out front to sit down.

Kristy was there and waved her over to the table with a smile, "Hey,how's it going so far?" she said.

"Hey, it's going alright. Nothing bad has happened yet at least." Roxy said drinking down her juice.

"That's good, just keep it that way. Richy can be difficult to work with but you'll come to understand him. Everyone does, if they didn't well they aren't here now are they?" Kristy told her.

Roxy nodded eating her croissant, she was aiming to do well at this job and she'd get along with Richy no problem.

"I wanted to let you know, Ms. Motor Mouth aka Melissa intends to introduce herself to you when you get off work." Kristy informed her.

Roxy fought with herself not to laugh, Kristy certainly had her ways of describing people and it fitted them too, but Roxy wasn't about to judge anyone; she'd find out for herself.

"Thanks for telling me, I'd better get back to it. I'll talk to you later Kristy." she said getting up.

"No problem, see you Roxy." Kristy said in return and left the store.

At the end of the day Roxy was a little tired and her arms were a little sore as she went back for her purse, turning around Richy stood there looking at her.

"You did well today for a new one." he commented.

"Thanks." she said gripping her purse handle nervously, he hadn't really spoken to her all day aside from giving her orders.

"See you tomorrow." he said and walked away.

"Bye!" she called after him awkwardly, before heading out herself.

At home she took a nice, hot shower and rubbed her sore muscles. When she finished they felt much better and she changed into more comfortable clothes.

The door bell rang a short time later signaling Melissa's arrival, Roxy walked from the kitchen to the front entryway and checked the door before opening it for the blonde hair woman standing on the porch.

"Hi, I'm Melissa from down the block. I just thought I'd welcome you to the neighborhood with a blueberry pie, baked it myself." Melissa said holding out the pie and smiling widely.

"Thank you, I'm Roxy. Come in, I'll get us some plates." Roxy said thankful for something to snack on before dinner time.

"You're welcome, your house is so pretty. Of course my own house is fine but the way you decorate it, I wish my house was like this." Melissa said as they walked down the hall.

"It was already like this, I haven't done anything yet aside from adding my own furniture." Roxy told her as they reached the kitchen and she set the pie on the counter.

"Oh my gosh!" Melissa shrieked upon seeing the kitchen making Roxy jump half a foot off the floor, and put a hand to her chest to slow her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm sorry, I've just always wanted a kitchen like this. You wouldn't want to trade houses, would you?" Melissa said.

"No, I just moved in." Roxy scoffed getting the plates, a knife, and two forks. She served up the pie and they sat at the island.

"You're so lucky to live next door to Kristy, I wish I did. We're such good friends I bet Kristy does too." Melissa said and Roxy coughed almost choking on pie from wanting to laugh.

That couldn't have been further from the truth.

"So what do you do for work?" Roxy asked changing the subject.

"Oh I work as a receptionist at the doctor's office. It's actually quite fun, I get to talk to people all day." she answered.

"Yeah, I bet it is. This pie is really good." Roxy told her finishing her slice and pushing the plate away.

"Probably not near as good as yours, tell me why does a lady who bakes takes a job as a dishwasher?" she said sounding suspicous.

Roxy stopped for a moment, had Melissa been looking into her past? She shook it off as paranoia and replied, "I took what I could get and baking is more of my hobby anyways."

"Oh yeah, that's neat. Maybe we could exchange recipes sometime, or have a baker's club." Melissa said.

"No to the baker's club but maybe we could swap recipes now and then. Melissa I hate to be rude but I have a few things to do, would you mind?" Roxy told her, she'd had enough of the talking.

"Not at all, I'll show myself out. See you around neighbor." she said happily.

"Yeah, later." Roxy said, 'Much later.' she added mentally.

Relaxing on the couch she picked up the phone and dialled Lee's number crossing her fingers he'd pick up.

Lee leaned back in his seat on the plane as Barney flew them home after an easy mission, his phone rang and he pulled it out checking the number. He didn't recognize it but then remembered Roxy and picked up.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi Lee, it's Roxy. How's it going?" she said.

"Fine, just heading home from work. I've been thinking about you." he told her.

"What am I?" Barney asked loudly causing Lee to smack him on the arm.

"Who's that?" Roxy asked catching another voice in the background.

"Just a friend, nothing to worry about. How was your day?" Lee said wanting to know if she thought about him.

"Not too bad, met one of my neighbors and boy can she talk. Work wasn't bad at all, I think I'll like it there. I've thought about you too." Roxy admitted, since he had admitted it to her first.

"Really?" he asked, "Well how about we meet up somewhere and talk in person?" he offered as they landed at the hanger.

Roxy bit her lip, and didn't say anything. Nervous things would move too fast or something.

"I promise we'll just talk, I know a great little place we could meet at in say half an hour?" he said assuring her as best he could.

Roxy trusted him for some reason, maybe because he'd had a chance to kiss her or even more and he didn't do it.

"Alright, just give me the address." she said. He gave it to her and they hung up.

Lee rushed to his motorcycle and sped off to his house to get ready for their meeting, he'd deal with any teasing that came from the team later. For now he wanted to get to know Roxy and what kind of a woman she was.

Roxy hurried upstairs and looked through her clothes, settling on a deep, red, long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and a black zipper sweater.

She was ready quickly but realized she had no idea where she had to go, dialing quickly she got Kristy on the second ring.

"Hello Kristy speaking." Kristy answered.

"Kristy, it's Roxy. How do I get to 888 Chesterton Street?" she asked.

"Simple Rox." she said and explained the directions.

Roxy wrote them down, "Thanks, I have to go. Bye." she told her.

"See you, have fun." Kristy said and they hung up.

Roxy got into her car after locking up and headed out a smile on her face, she'd know more about Lee Christmas very soon.

Lee had arrived early and waited by the bench near the enterance to Pub he'd chosen for them. Roxy got there shortly after and spotted him right away, parking her car she got out and went over to him.

"Hey there, you look nice." she said taking in his leather jacket, black jeans and a black shirt. She found the black looked sexy on him, he was scoring points for sure.

"Hey, you look great." he said and lead the way inside. They grabbed a table for two on the far side of the restaurant away from everyone else.

They ordered their drinks, and Roxy looked around the place; it had a long bar towards the back, a group of large tables with red and white checkered table cloths with chairs for four on the left and to the right where they sat were booths and tables for two.

The place wasn't fancy by any means but it felt homey.

"This is a nice place." she commented, and smiled. "Thanks for choosing it." she added.

"No problem, I like it here too. So what's your work really like?" Lee said smiling too.

"There's nothing special about it, I'm a dishwasher at the Beautiful Bakery. Richy tells me what to do and I do it, he doesn't talk much otherwise but it doesn't bother me at all. How about you? What do you do?" Roxy explained before the drinks arrived.

Lee nodded as she spoke, "That's good, as long as you're happy. I travel a lot as a sales man, it's hard at times being away from home but it's a living." he said, lying about his job but telling a woman you're a mercenary who kills people isn't really a good idea.

Roxy shook her head, "I don't believe you." she told him crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

Lee was surprised, this lie usually always worked. He raised his eyebrows, "Why not?" he demanded.

"On the phone you said you were heading home from work, and a friend was with you. Sales people work alone." she said sending him a glare. Roxy didn't like being lied to, if Lee didn't explain soon she'd leave.

"Oh that, my friend was giving me a ride home from the airport. It beats taking a taxi." Lee explained easily.

Roxy relaxed her posture, that made sense at least maybe he wasn't so bad.

"So where did you move here from?" he asked curious.

"Oh nowhere special, just a smaller city in the next state over." Roxy said quickly, she didn't really want to talk about that.

They talked some more about other things and eventually ordered dinner.

As they ate they watched each other noting little things. Roxy noticed how Lee cut his ham into big chunks instead of little ones. Lee saw that Roxy started with her side salad before eating the main course.

After they finished they waited a while before ordering dessert.

"That was really good." Roxy commented wiping her lips with the napkin.

"Yeah it was, they have some of the best food here." Lee told her.

A man came over to their table and looked at Roxy for a minute before speaking.

"Summers? Is that you?" he asked suprised to see her.

"Yeah, what are you doing here Kyle?" Roxy replied as Lee watched.

"Just hanging with the guys, come on. I'm sure they remember you too." Kyle said and took hold of her arm.

"No, I'm busy Kyle. Another time alright." Roxy said raising her voice some so he'd hear her.

Kyle didn't care, he pulled her up from the booth as Lee got up too placing a hand on his arm that was holding Roxy.

"She said no, I suggest you let her go." Lee said anger in his tone.

"What are you going to do?" Kyle demanded.

Lee punched him in the face and he let go of Roxy before staggering backwards.

Kyle's friends had been watching the whole thing and now came over to defend their buddy, a fight broke out.

Roxy grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the restaurant; she hated fights and she didn't want to be caught in the middle of it either. Lee had only been defending her but on the other hand he had a temper on him.

'What am I going to do with him?' She thought as she drove home.

Lee kicked their butts and when it was over he realized that Roxy was gone. He paid for their food and the damage to the pub before leaving, peeling out of the parking lot.

'Nice going Lee, now you've scared her off!' he thought angrily to himself as he went home.

_**There's chapter two, please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Time Apart_

Lee tried calling Roxy several times that night and over the next few days but he always got the machine. He left messages but she didn't call him back.

He wanted to go to her house and talk to her in person but he didn't know where she lived. He knew where she worked but this was a private matter and causing a scene in front of her co-workers, possibly her boss wouldn't solve anything.

Finally Lee settled on going to see Barney and get his thoughts on the situation.

"Hey Barney." Lee greeted when he opened the door.

"Christmas, what are you doing here?" Barney asked.

"I need your help, I messed up." he said and Barney let him in.

"What happened?" Barney demanded getting them some coffee.

Lee explained it to him, and he thought for a moment before he spoke. "Why did you do it?"

"I thought he was going to hurt her." Lee said sipping the coffee.

Barney nodded, "It makes sense but how are you going to explain to her why you know how to fight? Also from her point of view it looks like you have a temper and some women don't like that." he told him.

"I learned it when I was young. Temper? What temper?" Lee said.

"When he touched her, you wanted to punch his lights out." Barney stated.

Lee nodded in agreement. "What do I do about Roxy?" he asked.

"Give her space, when she's ready she'll let you know." Barney advised.

Roxy had been keeping busy with work, she'd confided in Kristy about everything that had happened and her thoughts about it.

Kristy had said, "Don't be too quick in your choice, think about it some more. Take in his point of view, and weigh the other things that could have happened. When you do make your choice, make it with your heart."

Roxy had agreed with her, but it wasn't easy. She'd been down this road before and it hadn't ended well, but she didn't tell Kristy about that.

As she thought everything over while at work, even Richy noticed she was preoccupied but she was also scrubbing the dishes harder than ever before.

At break time he took her aside to talk to her about it.

"Roxy, I need you to focus on your job. Whatever happened fix it soon, or you might work so hard on the dishes you'll break them." Richy told her.

"I'll focus I promise, fixing the problem will take more time." Roxy said in defense.

"Alright, just don't break that promise." He told her and went back to work.

Roxy had her snack and her drink before returning to work herself. The afternoon went better and Richy seemed happier with her work.

At home Roxy felt like baking herself, so she got to work making cookies that she could freeze later and a cake as well.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it hoping it wasn't Lee, she wasn't ready for him yet. Opening the door Melissa stood there looking sad, Roxy moved to let her inside.

"Oh Roxy, I heard about what happened at the Pub. I just had to come over and see how you're doing." Melissa told her.

"Thanks, I'm doing fine. Can I get you anything?" Roxy said not surprised that Melissa had heard what happened.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe but I'll bet you're still trying to figure out what to do about it. My advice is talk to him before you do anything, he deserves a chance to explain after defending you like that. You owe it to him." Melissa replied.

Roxy was speechless, of all the advice people were giving her Melissa's was the best. 'She does care, even if she does talk a lot.' Roxy thought and smiled.

"Thank you Melissa, I'll do that." she said feeling better having finally made a choice.

"Glad I could help, see you around." Melissa said smiling and went out the door.

After the baking was all finished and cooling down, Roxy grabbed the phone and called Lee. It went straight to voicemail, she hung up and decided to try again tomorrow.

Next morning she did but got the same result meaning his phone was off, she hung up again. Roxy hated leaving messages they were less personal and talking to a machine felt weird anyway.

Lee was on another mission, he hadn't wanted to go in the first place but Barney had insisted to get his mind off Roxy.

"If this means I miss my chance with her, I won't forgive you for it." Lee told Barney as they hiked through the forest.

"Sure you will." Barney said brushing it off.

They'd only been on the mission not even a day and a half, and Lee was already bitter towards him. Barney knew it wouldn't last but it was very irritating to deal with in between time.

Lee thought of Roxy and how good looking she was that night as he pushed forward, he'd make up with her as soon as he returned home.

A few days passed before the mission was complete and Lee wasn't happy about it as they flew home.

"We should have been home three days ago!" he said angrily from his co-pilot seat. He'd checked his phone shortly after they boarded and found five missed calls from Roxy.

"I know, but I didn't plan for that storm." Barney said evenly.

Lee said nothing to this, he knew it wasn't his friend's fault but he was upset and broody.

Barney knew enough not to talk to him when he was in this mood.

Roxy paced her bedroom floor, she was now worried maybe something had happened to Lee or he really didn't care about her; either way was bad.

Sitting down on the red blanket covered bed, she decided to give it one last try and if it didn't work well she'd leave a quick message.

Roxy dialed the familiar number and waited, it started to ring on the other end.

"Hey Roxy." Lee answered stunned she had called again.

"Hello Lee, I owe to you to let you explain why you attacked Kyle and his friends. Before you do I just wanted to say that Kyle was a guy I went to school with, he wouldn't have hurt me." she said relieved he was talking to her.

"Maybe not but I didn't know that at the time. I hit him because I thought he was going to hurt you and he wasn't listening to you either. His friends got up to help him and at that point it was self defense. I'm sorry Roxy, I'll make it up to you, I swear." Lee told her in explaination.

Roxy took all that in, and thought about it for a few minutes. Lee waited nervously on the other end of the line.

"I accept your apology, and I forgive you. I'm sorry for running out but I hate fights and I didn't want to be in the way." she told him, explaining her own actions.

"Thank you, and I don't blame you on that." he said feeling so relieved.

"Is that your way of saying you forgive me?" Roxy asked.

"No, I'd rather forgive you in person. Where do you live?" he said getting an idea.

"Number four, River Road." She told him anxiously.

"Good, I'll be there soon." he said and hung up.

Barney looked over at him, "What do you have in mind?" he asked knowing the grin on his friend's face.

"A surprise for Roxy, and you are going to help me." Lee answered.

_**Thanks for the reviews! I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter too.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Roxy's Surprise_

As soon as they landed Barney and Lee went off to the nearest grocery store and then to the closest flower shop. As Barney drove Lee to his place so he could change, he asked about the things he had bought.

"Every woman I've ever met loves flowers, and chocolates." Lee replied confidently.

"They aren't Roxy, what if she's allergic to flowers or hates them?" Barney said.

Lee shrugged he hadn't really thought of that, but had something else in mind if the flowers and chocolates failed.

Barney parked in his driveway, "Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow." Lee said getting out with the gifts for Roxy.

"Don't mention it, good luck." Barney told him and headed home for the night.

Roxy had changed into something more comfortable; dark blue capris and a tight white tank top that showed off her curves very nicely, her hair in a nice pony tail.

The doorbell rang and she hurried downstairs, opening the door Lee turned around with a bouque of red roses in hand and a box of chocolates on the other.

Roxy wasn't sure what to say, so she just moved aside to let Lee in and scurried to the kitchen to look for a vase for the flowers.

Lee followed her to the kitchen, "This is a really nice place." he commented laying the flowers and the box on the island.

"Thanks." Roxy replied quickly, still looking for a proper vase. She chose a deep blue vase and filled it with water before adding the flowers.

"Do you like them?" Lee asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes, they're beautiful. I've never gotten flowers before." she said and fiddled with her hands nervously as Lee watched her.

Lee couldn't get over how hot Roxy looked in her tank top and capris, he didn't want to take his eyes off her but he couldn't stare at her all night either.

"So is this your way of forgiving me?" she asked, he smirked.

"Not completely, come here and close your eyes." He told her as he got up and they stood toe to toe beside the island.

Lee reached up with one hand and cupped one side of her face in it to hold her before he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. His lips were gentle and soft over Roxy's, and she kissed him back her lips moving over his in a similar fashion.

Roxy was first to pull back, her heart was pounding in her chest with excitement, she wanted more but held herself back with the reminder of what happened the last time she let herself get carried away.

"That's my way of forgiving you." Lee said smiling, the kiss was better than he had imagined and he yearned for more.

Roxy smiled too, "Thank you." she told him and leaned in again but she only kissed him on the cheek.

Lee was taken back, unless he had read Roxy wrong, he was certain she had wanted to kiss again as much as he did.

"Something wrong Roxy?" he asked confused.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just don't want this to go too fast." she answered. Lee nodded and she added, "Let's go in the living room." grabbing the box and leading the way for him.

Lee understood about not rushing a relationship, especially since they were still getting to know each other.

They found a movie on the tv to watch and Roxy tried one of the chocolates, and smiled.

''Milk chocolate is my favorite, delicious.'' She commented and popped another one into her mouth.

''I'm glad you like them.'' He said grabbing one for himself.

Soon the box was gone, mostly thanks to Roxy who had ate most of them and now had chocolate all over her lips.

Lee pointed it out to her, she just moved over and gave him a wet and chocolaty kiss, getting the chocolate all across his lips, he grinned.

''Two can play this game.'' He said holding her face with both hands this time as he kissed her back more fiercely than he had during the first kiss.

Roxy let him go on as she reached up and laced her hands behind his neck, securing him in place as she had her turn pushing on his lips with hers.

Lee leaned her back gently to the couch and they stretched out with him on top of her as they continued to make out.

After a while Roxy stopped, making Lee stop as well, he looked down at her confused.

''I'm thirsty.'' She told him, her breathing was quick for air, as was his.

He got off her and helped her up, Roxy hadn't expected the pull to be so strong and she fell against his chest. He held her for a moment before she straightened up, and went to the kitchen.

''Can I get you something?'' she asked, her face blush red after falling on him.

''Water, would be fine. Thanks.'' Lee said politely, trying not to laugh, he'd seen the blush on her face before she went to the kitchen, so her facing away from him now was rather funny.

Roxy got the two glasses and some water from the fridge filling them and sliding one to him on the island.

''Have you been a bartender before?'' Lee asked casually, before having some water.

''Yes, I was.'' She replied coming to join him, her face wasn't red anymore but a light pink remained and it made her look really cute in Lee's eyes.

''I thought so, from the way you slide the drink instead of handing it to me.'' He said.

Roxy nodded, as rain started to pour outside loudly against the window, remembering her bedroom window was open upstairs she rushed up to close it.

Flipping the light on she could see the curtains blowing in the wind, she went over and closed the window.

Lightning lit up the sky and thunder cracked loudly almost immediately after making Roxy jump back from the window and tripped over the cord for her lamp; making her and it hit the floor with a loud thud.

Lee ran upstairs as soon as he heard the noise, he quickly found her room since it was the only one with the door open. Roxy was holding her arm when he went inside, he helped her up.

''Are you alright?'' he asked looking her over; aside from bits of glass in her arm, she looked fine to him.

''I'm alright, my med kit's in the bathroom.'' She told him, her arm hurt more than she was showing, but she'd had worse.

Lee nodded and the lights went out, making the room go dark on them. Holding her with one arm, he took out his phone with the other to shed a bit of light on the situation.

''I have candles and matches in the bathroom, it's down the hall.'' Roxy told him and they made their way there slowly but carefully.

Roxy sat on the counter as Lee found the matches in the little cabinet under the mirror, he lit a few candles and then found the kit under the sink.

Roxy hissed in pain a little as he pulled out the glass and cleaned the cuts, although she wanted to scream but she didn't want to look like a chicken in front of him.

''You've done this before.'' She stated knowing not just anyone could be so calm and precise about cleaning a wound.

Lee nodded, concentrating on his work, after he finished and her arm was all wrapped up; he spoke to her.

''Yes, I have a few times.'' He said before a pounding sounded from the door downstairs.

Roxy hopped down off the counter, grabbing one of the candles she went downstairs, Lee followed close behind her.

Opening the door Kristy stood there in a heavy raincoat, she stepped inside before either of them could say anything and closed the door behind her.

''Hell of a storm out there, trees fell on the power lines and the street blocking the roads. I just came to see if Roxy had enough candles.'' Kristy said in explanation, and then she saw Roxy's arm. ''What happened?'' she asked looking between the two of them.

''I fell upstairs, some of the glass from my broken lamp got in my arm but I'm fine. Thanks Kristy, I have plenty and firewood for the fireplace too.'' Roxy replied.

''That's a relief, I thought maybe it was something worse. Good, unfortunately the power and the trees can't be fixed until morning. Everywhere is having power problems and the like, I'd better get back.'' she told them.

"Thanks for telling us Kristy, goodnight." Roxy told her.

"Have a good night." she said and went out again.

'Lee has to stay the night!' Roxy thought alarmed, she wasn't ready for that.

"I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry about it." he told her, as if he could read her mind.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"No, I just guessed." he said with a grin.

"Well I'll get blankets if you get the fire going." she offered.

"Sure." he said and she told him where to find matches and candles in the kitchen.

Roxy smiled as she went upstairs, 'A nice night in front of the fireplace, just the two of us together. This is a wonderful surprise Lee gave me, even though I don't think he planned on the thunder storm.' she thought.

**Chapter 4 complete, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Hope you guys like this one too. Happy New Years!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: A Long Night_

Roxy came back downstairs with many blankets, pillows and a sleeping bag for herself; there was no way she was sleeping upstairs alone in this storm.

Lee looked at the pile when she came in, "You know it's only the two of us, this looks like enough for a whole family." he joked, she smirked trying not to laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared." she said with pride as she put the pile on the couch.

They set up the couch first, and then moved the coffee table out of the way so they could lay out the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Looks good." Roxy commented before more thunder sounded loudly outside making her jump again.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Lee asked seriously, she appreciated that he didn't try to joke or tease her about it.

"Yes, nothing good happens during storms." she replied, hugging herself.

"You don't have to be afraid Roxy, I'm right here with you." he said gently and took her into his arms for a hug.

"Thank you." Roxy told him, as she welcomed the strong arms around her; it made her feel safe and protected.

Lee held her for a good while before he let go and they settled on the floor in front of the fireplace; it was nice and warm.

He wondered what they could do to pass the time since it wasn't late enough for them to go to bed yet, and neither of them was tired anyways. After thinking about it and not coming up with anything, he asked Roxy.

"How are we going to pass the time?" he asked while laying on his side to look at her.

Roxy thought about it, "We could tell each other something about ourselves over a checkers match." she suggested. Lee was curious so he agreed to it and she got the board and pieces from the drawer of the coffee table.

Lee was the black team and Roxy was the red team; each time one of them made a move they had to tell the other something about them, Roxy went first.

"My favorite color is red." she said moving her piece forward.

"I have a tattoo." Lee said at his turn.

"I have one sibling." she told him.

"I know how to fly a plane." he said.

"I know how to swim." Roxy said making Lee laugh, soon she was laughing too.

'Swimming is not nearly as impressive as flying a plane.' Lee thought as he kept laughing.

It continued on like this until Lee made the final move, "My favorite color is black." he said and took her piece off the board after jumping over it.

"Well played Lee." Roxy said, it'd been fun to play with him.

"Thanks, you know as the winner I think I've earned a kiss." he said claiming his prize by leaning across the board taking Roxy in his arms and kissed her with more passion than he had before.

Roxy kissed him too with more passion and soon felt his tongue in her mouth, hers was in his mouth too, they'd push their tongues on each other. Lee'd break off to let her breath while he kissed her neck, her chest and nibbled on her ear lobe before catching a breath and going back to her mouth.

Both sides were enjoying this and moved over to the sleeping bag to be more comfortable. Next thing Roxy knew she was peeling off her clothes exposing her matching light blue bra and panties with a little lace around the edges.

Lee wasn't any different removing his clothes just like she had until only his boxers remained, Roxy almost melted when she caught sight of his chest he was so built.

They resumed making out, and teased some with Lee playing with her boobs and undoing her bra, Roxy played too by kissing along his chest and stomach before brushing against his junk, because well she'd meant to and it was sticking up anyways.

Roxy moaned more often than not with each touch and kiss that looked at Lee longingly asking permission with her eyes a glow and excited. Lee raised his eyebrows wanting to know if she was sure, she nodded and kissed along his neck making him groan a little to ensure he was ready too.

Lee got up and went over to his jeans fishing something out before Roxy could she what it was; she grinned upon seeing it.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared." he said using her words from earlier before he got ready and so did she.

Making love with Lee, Roxy found out was a wonderful thing and it made her feel completely amazing. All the slow caresses, kissing, whispering things in her ear before taking the plunge, and repeating the motion over and over again...

Lee discovered Roxy was pretty good at copying him, taking it slow and easy to the point where he wants to tell her to hurry up but doesn't dare say a word because it'd ruin the moment; then within a few minutes she does turn on the speed. Before he knows it he's groaning and enjoying the feeling all the way up to the climax...leaving him wanting more even after she's done.

Eventually they exhaust each other out and end up sleeping together in each others arms after a long night of making love and feeling the love for each other grow stronger.

**Sorry, it's a little short but I'm happy with it. Thanks for all follows, favorites and reviews, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**


End file.
